Heavy Tank
-operated heavy tank. How does that sound?]] Heavy Tank is a very rare Vehicle tied to a high-tier unlockable Skill. It comes equipped with a Cannon v.2 and a Fixed Machine Gun v2, which are better than the ones installed on Light Tanks by a notch. The vehicle is as tough as 50 Life Points, and is shielded with 3 Armor. On average, the vehicle can hold for three hits with explosives. To use the vehicle more often, one can specialize and level up Pilots, improving the chance of deployment by 25% every new level. Testing is ready to be started (need tank owners) to determine chances of deployment. See Talk Page. It is assumed that the heavy tank operates in a way that is similar to other combat vehicles. As some trooper skills are useful to other vehicles we can assume they will also be useful to a heavy tank. See Vehicles and skills. Deployment Here is a video showing a bot owned Heavy Tank in combat: Video. Heavy Tank + 1 light tank + 0 troops The image to the right was taken from the previous video. The heavy tank seems is need 8 Deployment Points to enter the field but will only use 6 points itself. Heavy tanks have also been seen in armies with 8 Deployment Points and going into combat with 2 troops. Because of this an army without four or more Scouts cannot deploy a heavy tank. You may also want to see the page for Vehicles: Deployment. Here is a link to a player owned army with a Heavy Tank, Berewea Retreating Problem If a Heavy Tank is alone on the field there is a high chance of it retreating. If the team has a Heavy Tank alone, enough points of Communications (10 or more) and against many enemies (4 or more) there is a very high chance, that the next order the tank receives will be "Retreat" ( not "Solo mission"). This is due to an AI problem, which decides that in this situation your forces are outnumbered. This can happen even if the tank is undamaged or has 1 other friendly trooper still supporting it. Trivia *It's not the only early XX century materiel seen in the game, which could probably mean than one of initial concepts was placed in a corresponding era hence some of the stylistic elements, but then revoked in favour of Modern one, giving a strange feeling visual mix. *People have said that this tank has some visual resemblance with the Leman Russ, with is a fictional tank appearing in Warhammer 40,000. Gallery minitroopers heavy tank2.png|Due to the high Armour rating, heavy tanks are completely impervious to small arms with minor Damage. The example shows a Minigun; its damage is 2-3 while the tank can block as many as 3 points of damage, rendering the minigun completely useless. Minitroopers Heavy Tank 4.png|Cannon v.2 mounted on Heavy tank in action. screen_HT_Purple_Turret_Blinded.png‎|Blind tank operator mounting the turret. Screen_HT_Purple_Destroyed.png‎|Multitude of tank debris generated upon destruction. Heavy Tank3.gif|A player-owned orange heavy tank deployed during a Raid. Image provided by taringa. The tank owner is unknown. HeavyTank2.gif|Orange heavy tank (by the courtesy of Chitzunr1). 2426.jpg|Little bug ht2.gif|Heavy tank deployment complications. Extra scouts add the deployment points in alphabetical order. Category:Skill Category:Vehicles